Description: The central goal of the Computer Core is to develop and maintain an environment that maximizes the efficiency of research computing at the Population Studies Center. This environment presently employs three principal configurations of hardware: desktop microcomputers in a network environment; high-powered multi-user workstations; and portable computers for field research and other mobile computing needs. Computing resources available to PSC Research Associates include 72 networked microcomputers (mostly running Windows NT and Windows 95). LAN resources include a Dell 4200 microcomputer running a Windows NT Server, with 15GB disk space; 7 networked printers (including 2 color printers); and access to a 14- bay CD-ROM tower in the PSC Library. Resources in the PSC computer lab include a color scanner, a CD recorder, an X-terminal, and six Pentium-based microcomputers. All PSC Research Associates are able to access the PSC s multi-user RISC workstations, an IBM RS/6000 J40 and an IBM Powerstation 370 running the UNIX operating system and providing 131.5GB of disk space. Supported LAN software include the traditional ones -- Stata, SAS, SPSS, LIMDEP, Mln, GLIM, Epi-Info, Gauss, and Ethnograph, as well as those for word processing, spreadsheet, graphics, Internet, network client and communications, utilities and operating systems. UNIX-based versions of these are selectively available at multi-user workstations. The PSC also maintains a pool of seven portable computers (one Pentium, six 486s) available for long-term and short-term loans to Research Associates. Computing resources, supported by the School of Arts and Sciences and the University, to benefit PSC Research Associates include: (1) switched Ethernet wiring in the McNeil Building, capable of supporting 100MHz transmission speeds; (2) PennBack, an off-site, backup facility accessible to both PSC microcomputers and workstations; (3) two public computer laboratories in the McNeil Building (with about 6 terminals and about 45 microcomputers); (4) a 736 modem dial-in pool; and (5) four multiuser U-based workstations. The Computer Core (CC) is guided by the PSC Computer Committee, chaired by Irma Elo. The CC has four staff members: Mark Keintz (Director), Tim Cheney (Research Programmer), David Petty (LAN Manager/Microcomputer Support Specialist), and Sean Agnew (Technical Assistant). Of the 3.5 FTEs in the CC, only Keintz and Petty are currently fully supported by the Center grant. The CC director joined the PSC in 1987 and is responsible for strategic planning and management of the Center s computing environment. The Research Programmer has been in that position since 1992. He provides high-level programming assistance to research projects and support to the PSC s WWW server, writes needed programs to place the Library s catalog on the PSC website, and backs up troubleshooting of PC problems and RISC workstations. The LAN Manager provides day-to-day management of the Center s LAN and troubleshoots microcomputer problems, installs microcomputer hardware and software, backs up the server and individual PCs to PENNBack (a remote multi-platform backup/restore facility), and provides consultation and instruction on non-statistical software. Changes in the PSC s computing environment have placed new demands on CC support to researchers. The CC is giving more attention to microcomputer support, network management and software deployment, especially with the growth in the number of networked PCs and hardware and peripheral acquisitions, shifted use toward Windows 95 and Windows NT, closer linkage with the Library on data archiving and Web-page design, and increased number of research assistants involved in core-eligible research projects. The CC envisions a need to increase support from 2.0 to 2.67 CC staff. The additional 0.67 FTEs will be evenly divided between a Systems Programmer/Web Manager and a Data Archivist/Research Programmer. The former s responsibility will be to support use of multi-user workstations, provide technical support of Windows NT and PSCHELP, troubleshoot software problems and assist the Library in managing the PSC s Web server. The latter position would be shared with the Library core to develop and maintain the Center s data archive, as well as provide programming support to Center researchers. The CC requests support to expand the recent J40 upgrade to 1 GB of RAM and additional diskspace over the five-year grant cycle. It also anticipates increased demand for remote access to high-powered centralized microcomputers running Windows NT and proposes to use a "thin client model" for distributed processing power to selected users, both by shifting processing from individual microcomputers to servers and across a shared system. In regards to its pool of portable computers, PSC notebooks acquired with Mellon funds have enabled research associates to work in the field, present research results, and, in general, enjoy the advantages of mobile computing. The CC seeks to replace four notebooks over the five-year grant cycle.